Rising Ice
by Eemalovescats
Summary: Starshine is living in IceClan when Dawnstar of DawnClan receives a prophecy warning of her imminent death.
1. Alleginces

**Rising Ice**

 **Allegiances (incomplete)**

 **IceClan:**

 **Leader: Icestar- White she-cat with ice blue eyes**

 **Deputy: Driptail- Dark grey tom with a puffy silver tail**

 **Medicine cat: Sagewhisker- Pale cream she-cat with mint green eyes**

 **Warriors:**

 **Starshine- White she-cat with violet eyes**

 **Flickertail- White she-cat with an orange tail**

 **Apprentice: Doepaw- fawn colored she-cat with big ears**

 **Greyfeather- Fluffy light grey tom**

 **Brighteyes- Cream tabby she-cat with sunny yellow eyes**

 **Tigersprite- Fiery colored tabby tom**

 **Apprentice: Swooppaw- Black tom with emerald eyes**

 **Runningwind- Small light brown she-cat**

 **Whitestream- Sleek white she-cat**

 **Queens:**

 **Dappletail- Brown dappled she-cat**

 **Kits:**

 **Daykit- Yellow furred she-cat**

 **Smokekit- marbled grey tom**

 **Elders:**

 **Frostedpelt- light grey she-cat, blind in one eye**


	2. chapter 1

**I hope you all like this! And big thanks to LavanderCrystalOfRoses! Without her it would still be all glitchy**

Starshine stretched. _Today is the day!_ she thought. Tonight she would go to her first gathering as a warrior. Being careful not to step on her friend Brighteyes, she got up and left the den. Padding over to the fresh-kill pile Starshine grabbed a thrush, her favorite, and carried it under the fallen tree. She gulped down the prey and walked over to where Driptail was organizing patrols.

"Starshine! You're hunting with Tigersprite, Swooppaw, and Brighteyes. Where is Brighteyes!? She hasn't patrolled for a week!" Driptail exclaimed, looking around for Brighteyes. Just then she stepped out of the warriors den, yawning. Driptail yowled to her, "Hey! come pa-" "Brighteyes! Come patrol with us." Starshine interrupted.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"OK…"

With that the group slipped out of camp.

 **Sorry this one is short.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ta Da! The gathering! : )**

"Starshine, Flickertail, Doepaw, Brighteyes, and… Frostedpelt, you will accompany me to the gathering." Icestar yowled from the top of star rock. Driptail hissed angrily at the mention of Brighteyes' name, "why in Starclan's name that lazy lump of fur gets to attend the gathering is beyond me!" Icestar looked at him sternly, "You and Sagewhisker seem to hate her for some reason." Then, to the clan, "let's go!"

IceClan paused at the top of the stone hollow, sniffing the air. Icestar flicked the tip of her tail and they leapt into motion, pouring over the side and sweeping into the center of the hollow. All of the clans but DawnClan were there. Then slipping softly into the clearing was a tiny DawnClan patrol of five cats. Moonstar took that as cue to leap onto the high ledge and call the meeting to order. Dawnstar clambered up last and spoke quietly to the other leaders. She spoke, "Cats of all clans" looking pointedly at IceClan "Our medicine cat, Ferntail, has received a prophecy from StarClan stating that ice shall rise over our leader. And I am letting IceClan know that DawnClan is as strong as ever! Honeypaw has been apprenticed to our medicine cat and two kits have been born." Dawnstar said this bravely but she was clearly scared.

 **The gathering will be updated later so you get news from all 5 clans**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi peeps i'm back with more gathering!**

 **Sorry it took so long! Also keep reviewing. I need your help!**

Gasps echoed around the hollow. Icestar was infuriated. Down in the hollow Iceclan cats glowered at the Dawnclan patrol.

"SILENCE!" yowled Moonstar, making Nightstar nearly jump out of her pelt. "WE ARE THE NEW ORDER OF CLANS! OUR CLANS ARE BARELY TWENTY-FOUR MOONS OLD! WHEN THE GREAT FIRE DESTROYED THE LAKE TERRITORIES AND DROVE US AWAY WE BANDED TOGETHER INTO THE FIVE NEW CLANS! WE HAVE YET TO TRULY RECOVER FROM THAT! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR FIGHTING!"

Sunstar angrily hissed back: "Oh, like you're one to talk. Your clan has attempted to steal Sunclan territory twice!" Moonstar's fur was sticking out so much it looked like it would come flying out of her pelt.

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIVE IN THAT TERRITORY ANYMORE! THAT'S NIGHTCLANS LAND YOU MANGY FLEA-PELT!"

Down among the deputies Driptail remarked to Sparrowhawk, the Nightclan deputy, "Ah sister brother bickering, isn't it so predictable?"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"

The unexpected yowl had come from the least expected place: Nightstar's mouth. Even Nightstar herself looked shocked.

Regaining her dignity, Nightstar meowed, "Listen, what Moonstar pointed out is true. This is not the time nor the place for fighting."

"YEAH SUNST-"

"Moonstar, Sunstar you are not exceptions. Anyway this is a gathering! Look at the moon!"

Indeed, a cloud had nearly covered the moon. Then as the cats calmed down it edged away.

Nightstar resumed speaking "Now let's get on with the gathering! I will speak first."

Moonstar looked at her in shock "You… what…"

Nightstar gave her a look "No arguing!"

Moonstar shut up

Nightstar began her report "Nightclan has been doing well this moon. We have a new warrior, Darkpelt.

The sleek black tom slipped sheepishly up towards highledge and jumped up on the boulder below it. The clans cheering of his name was muted until Nightstar gave them a look.

The rest of the gathering proceeded well and Iceclan walked home with news.

 **Hey thx for reading! I hope you liked the part with Moonstar and her brother.**


End file.
